Chocolate
by rosaji
Summary: Mai has a jealous boyfriend...see how she deals with him. After an unfortunate event she decides to do what she loves - chocolate. Her love life and her love for chocolate becomes complicated,how would she deal with everything? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1- the couple

**Chocolate**

**I don't own Ghosthunt**

Ok so I saw a movie and thought hmmmm, this would be perfect for a Ghost hunt story. So here is the first chapter.

 ********Chapter 1********

A luxurious car parked at the front of an exclusive restaurant. A handsome young man opened the door on the drivers side.

The handsome man buttons his black coat , while in the side lines some girls drooled over him. He knew he was handsome and he took full advantage of it, raven hair , pail skin and ocean blue eyes , always dressed in designer clothing , the best that money can buy . He knew he could have whatever girl he wanted but for Oliver Davis there was only one girl for him Mai Taniyama he's soon to be fiancé . Today was the day he would be proposing, that was the reason they were here in the most exclusive restaurant of Japan.

He saw the valet guy opening the door for Mai and extending his had to help her get out of the car and rage engulf him he didn't like anyone touching her. With fast long stokes he went to her side.

" I'll do that" he said moving the valet guy to the said and helping her out.

She have him the most beautiful smile " thank you" she said they walked into the restaurant, the sound if her cell phone disturbed the peace while they were walking to the table.

" I'm sorry" she said answering her phone " how are you my love" Mai asked She laughed at the reply " I know , I know , yeah I'll come visit you soon" she said looking at Oliver "yeah he is here, ok I'll talk to you later. I love you"

" who was that?" Oliver asked annoyed

" grandma, see" she said showing the called ID to him to avoid any drama she knew how possessive he was , she didn't understand why he was that way she wasn't the prettiest girl and he was so handsome he didn't have any worry about her looking at another man, he was all she wanted not just because of his looks but because how he made her feel,and she loved him.

"Sorry love you know how i get sometimes" he said directing her to the table.

Dinner went smoothly , and Oliver had planned to get her favorite dessert and place the ring on the cake.

There was a noise and Oliver and Mai looked as a waiter stumble drenching Mai with water.

The waiter apologized while trying to clean her with a towel , while Mai just accepted his apology like nothing Oliver had a hard time watching this man trying to clean his Mai . When he could take it anymore he stood and shoved the guy away and took they towel .

" don't touch her!, get out of my sight idiot" Oliver said to the waiter " Oliver I'm dry enough" Mai said

He nodded " excuse me a minute"

Mai reached for him grabbing his sleeve " please don't make this a huge deal, is fine , I'm fine" Mai said with pleading eyes

He nodded " I'm going to wash my hands" he said and left

Oliver entered the kitchen of the restaurant " hey idiot!" He said addressing the waiter that drenched his girl

" sir I really apologize "

" listen here idiot, I could make your life a living hell if I wanted but today is your lucky day. I need you to do something for me, if you do it correctly I may forgive you and not have your sorry ass fired."

The waiter nodded

Oliver took out the box with the ring " you are going to but the ring on the cake we order , is that understood?"

The waiter looked at the ring and nodded rapidly.

" don't screw this up" with that Oliver left the kitchen and went to the table

Mai smiled " I think I ate too much" Mai complained " are we getting dessert?" She looked at her boyfriend with hope in her eyes

"I thought you said you where full and what about your diet?"

"There is always space for dessert! And good bye diet!" She said laughing

He smirked at her antics"like always, but that is why I brought you here. I know you love the chocolate cake here" he smirked

Mai blushed , her boyfriend was soo carring and knew her so well " well hmm the chocolate they use is real good I wish I could make something that good some day"

" you will, that is why you are studying in the best culinary school" he said

The waiter came and they order dessert, Oliver giving the waiter piercing look which the waiter responded with a light nod.

Mai was exited about dessert " oh this is going to be good!" She smiled widely looking at the kitchen door

"What are you looking at?" Oliver asked and turned around finding a guy standing in the direction that she was looking at "are you really looking at that looser in front of me?"

Mai rolled her eyes" Oliver I was looking at the door" she said reaching for his hand " you know I only have eyes for you"

Oliver eyes changed from rage to warm and love .

"I have good news" Oliver said trying to lighten the mood

"Really , what is it?"

"Father said that my new book will be published soon and things are going well in the company, he is thinking if steeping down and letting me run BSPR "

"Oliver that is great news! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, with that said I have a surprise for you" he said while the waiter placed a cover plate in the middle of the table and left

" Oliver I hope you didn't buy me anything expensive you know I don't like it when you do that"

Oliver smirked "well I did buy something but you are going to like it" he said taking the lid of the plate

Mai gave him a huge smile looking down "yes, I do like it" she said dreamily

Oliver looked down and then up 'where the fuck was the ring?!' He thought

 **To be continued...**

 **Posted 1.13.16**


	2. Chapter 2- tragedy

**Chocolate**

**I don't own Ghosthunt**

 **IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 **WARNING: DEATH SCENE.**

 ********Chapter 2********

Oliver looked down at the cake again, he blinked trying to see if what he was looking at was wrong. May be his mind was playing tricks on him, he was actually nervous about proposing so it could be a good reason why his mind was playing tricks on him.

'Nothing on the cake, there was nothing on the cake! '

He reach for the fork and started digging into the cake trying to find the ring "where the hell is it?"

"Oliver what are you doing?" Mai panicked

" I can't find it!" He said

"You are destroying it!" Mai said alarmed He stood "Oliver ? What is wrong?" Mai asked

"Wait here!" He said heading to the kitchen The stormed into the kitchen looking for the waiter until his rates landed on the idiot "Where is the ring?"Oliver asked with a threatening voice.

The waiter looked up " what ring?"he asked

Oliver grabbed the guy's jacket with his fist " what ring? What ring?! I'm going to kill you!" He said trowing him to the wall .

The fight started and Mai started to hear the noise from the direction her boyfriend was, she ran towards that direction and suddenly a crash was heard and screams.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her boyfriend and waiter stabbed with various knifes. She just stared she couldn't believe her eyes, hey eyes started to water and she fell to the floor unable to keep her eyes away from the scene.

She heard people panic, people coming and going but her mind wasn't working, all she saw was her love dead...dead, what was she going to do? what would she do now? he was gone, he left her...she felt numb, felt nothing, even when knew she was been hugged and pulled from the scene she didn't feel anything, she was empty and alone.

In a distant memory she remembers been picked up by her father and brought to her family's home, he reasoned that her apartment would bring sad memories and she needs to be taken care off. Her only response was a nod. She still couldn't speak after hours of the event. She walked in into her childhood room at her family's home and let herself fall in the bed crying .

Days passed of her not talking, barely eating and crying non stop.

The day of the funeral was here and dressed in black she walked to the cemetery, feeling numb like a zombie walking towards the resting place of her boyfriend, the man she hoped to marry and have children with but now her dreams where shattered and she had no direction.

During the funeral she stood by his parents like she was asked by them, she doesn't even remember what happen during that time just that she had shaken a lot of hands and nodded to the empty world that where said to her. She just stood there until she was given a tight embrace by her father.

She saw the casket been lowered "Stop!" She shouted, she couldn't stop her tears no pouring down her face, she blindly walked toward the casket and thru herself hugging it , she was not ready to let it go.

His mother joined her and then they were pulled by his father professor Davis hugged them both while they started lowering the casket. Mai buried her face in his chest sobbing .

Minutes passed and people started leaving due to the rain.

Mai stood there now by herself " why did you leave me? I loved you and you left me" she whispered, she felt her legs give away and felt on her knees still crying. She felt something caress her face as she looked up to see the image of her dead boyfriend smiling at her and she heard a whisper " I will always be with you" as he vanished.

She stood and thru a red rose to the dirt that was covering the casket of her love and walked away with no direction.

 **To be continued...**

 **Updated 1/25/16**


	3. Chapter 3- the return

**Chocolate**

**I don't own Ghosthunt**

 **Thanks to the ones that have reviewed , I appreciate it a lot. I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **.**

 ********Chapter 3********

 **.**

 **.**

Mai got in to her family car , her father and his new girlfriend where waiting.

"Darling it has been months since he passed away , you need to get out there"

"Dad..."

He interrupted her before she started with excuses " I'm not saying dating but go out for lunch or movies with your friends."

" I'm going back to school" she stated

"Well that is a start" Housho said smiling at her" John will drive you everywhere, until you feel you can do it yourself"

" thanks dad, John I'll start school again on Monday" Mai replied

" yes miss, I'll be ready" the driver said

.

 ******Later that day******

 **.**

They were having dinner , Mai liked spending time with her dad. His new girlfriend in her mind was weird they argued and made up all the time it was kind of emotionally exhausting she thought.

"Well ladies I have to go say hello to a friend over there, I'll be right back but why don't you girls take this time to know each other a little bit better" he said and left

Ayako looked at her nails " you know you should get out more. Is depressing to see you in the house all the time . I don't understand why you don't want to date"

" my boyfriend of years just passed away" she stated

The comment didn't seem to register on the red head for what Mai could see "I know you don't like me , I mean we can be the same age and I'm dating your dad, no daughter would like her dad dating someone their same age. Why don't you see me more like a friend or adviser for your love life "

Mai's mouth open in amazement ' really! Same age, she was at least 10 years older that her!' She thought

" I love him and we make each other happy. And if something doesn't work out I know how to fix it. Let me give you a small piece of advise for when you have a boyfriend this will keep him very happy. Your father likes this a lot, cherry flavor underwear "

Mai gasped and almost gagged at the mental image of what the women in front if her was saying, silently begging for something that could help her erase that mental image 'is there a procedure to help her erase that from my mind, I have to find out'

"Excuse me I have to use the washroom" Mai said standing

" poor girl, she doesn't know what she is missing" the red head whispered

.

 ******On the other side of town******

 **.**

" I don't understand , we have invited her everywhere and she always says no" Michiru complained

" what she needs to do is fine another boyfriend. The one she has is to possessive and doesn't let her do anything with us" Keiko responded

"Keiko, you know he is dead right" Michiru said

" oh right! Forgot about that... But then why is she saying no to our invitations?" Keiko asked

" she is grieving, seriously Keiko you are not paying attention" Michiru said

" well if she doesn't have a boyfriend she is free to date . Oh if I could I would date many boys at the same time but because of my religion I can't do that I'm only allow to date one guy. Sad isn't , don't you think?" Keiko asked sadly "

"and what religion is that?"Michiru asked

"Catholic of course duh!"

Michiru rolled her eyes at her " back to Mai , what are we going to do? Who can we introduce to her?"

"Don't you have a cousin of something?" Keiko asked

"Oh my god Keiko you are not as dumb as I though!" Michiru squealed in excitement

"What ? Of course I'm not" Keiko said

The do girls continue with their shopping happy that they found a solution to her friends unhappiness.

Michiru felt she accomplished her goal when Mai agreed to go out for dinner with her or would she better say with her cousin she thought smirking.

.

 ******the next day in the afternoon******

 **.**

Mai sat waiting in the sushi restaurant for her friend knowing well that Michiru wasn't always on time, she didn't mind, she was looking forward to spending some time with one of her best friends. For what Michiru said Keiko had to work late today so she couldn't come with them. She heard a noise and she looked up from the menu.

There sitting in front of her was a guy 'may be he say there by mistake' she thought

"You are prettier in person" he said

"Huh?" Mai was totally confused

He smiled "I have seen some pictures of you with my cousin" he explained

Mai felt totally confused now ' he had seen pictures of her with someone else?' she didn't know who could this other person could be A cel phone ring took her out of her musings and she answered fast

"Mai, hey sorry but I had a problem and I have to reschedule. I knew you'll be there and I felt so bad I asked my cousin Kyo to go for me. I'm so sorry , enjoy ok . Oh I have to go bye!"

"Michiru hey wait!" Mai said and the she heard nothing Mai now knew who this guy was, she felt weird been with someone that she didn't know but he was family of her friend ' how bad can this be' she thought

Mai had to admit that dinner and conversation were both very good and then dessert time came he actually let her choose for both and of course she chose chocolate mochi she loved chocolate for so many reasons so anytime she could have some she would never loose that opportunity .

'Really is this what you are changing me for?'Mai heard a voice say, it sounded like Oliver , she slowly turned and gasped . There in next to her was Oliver looking as handsome as ever .

He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

" Oliver ?" Mai said

" Oliver , who is that?" Kyo asked

"You don't see him?" She asked nervously, looking from Kyo to Oliver

"See who?" Kyo asked eying her carefully

'Really Mai you changed me for this idiot!' Oliver said looking at Kyo up and down

Mai eyes widen and she was having problems breathing, she pointed " he is there, don't you see him?"

" what are you talking about ? There is no one there" he responded slightly annoyed

Mai started screaming, she couldn't believe this was happening he was dead , she stood up and ran out of the restaurant

Kyo looked at the exit and let out a sigh, taking out his phone he called his cousin " Michiru if you ever set me up with one of your crazy friends I'll kill you"

"What?"

"She is crazy! If she didn't want to go out with me again she could just said so, but nooooo she stared talking about seen someone and then screaming like a crazy person and ran out of the restaurant"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing ! we where having dessert and she started saying Oliver and asking if I could see him" Kyo said

"She saw Oliver?"

"Yeah, that is what she said but there was no one here with us"

"Sorry " Michiru said and proceeded to explain what had happen to Oliver

"So you are saying he is dead and she saw him? Wow that girl is messed up. I guess no more dating for me for a while I think I had enough for now. Bye Mich !" Kyo said ending the call

He finished dessert ' no reason to waste it' and payed the bill.

He stood to leave and was unable to take a step, suddenly he found himself with his face on the floor. Kyo could swear he heard some one laughing , he look down at his shoes and saw his shoe laces tied one to the other shoe. He looked around wide eyed and shaking 'May be the ghost of Oliver was really here' he thought while he untied his shoe laces with shaking hands and tied them correctly. He looked around again and ran out of the restaurant.

A loud laugh could be heard in the restaurant as he ran out.

 **To be continued...**

 **I really like how this chapter turned out.**

 **Updated 2.1.16**


	4. Chapter 4- the solution to the problem

**Chocolate**

**I don't own Ghosthunt**

 ********Chapter 4********

"What! He was there?"

"Yes Michiru he was there or his ghost I don't know I'm going crazy" Mai said

"Wow my friend I think you need some help"

"I'm not crazy I know what I saw"

"But Mai ghost don't exist" Michiru said

"They do! I saw him" Mai stated

Michiru gave her the cup of tea

"This all your fault Michiru!" Mai said taking a zip of her tea

"My fault! How is this my fault?"

"If you haven't set me up your your idiot cousin this wouldn't have happen"

"Hey Kyo is a great guy ! Is not his fault that you see your dead boyfriend!" Michiru answer Mai snorted " yeah a great guy that left me there "

"Hey you would have done the same if the guy you are out on a date starts screaming and talking to his dead girlfriend"

" you know what , I don't want to know anything any more . I have to focus on my school "

 ******monday morning******

"John thank you for the ride, I'll be done around 1." Mai said

"Of course miss, I'll be here to pick you up at that time" Yasu said

Mai grabbed her things and ran into the school she was running a little bit late to see her adviser.

Running down the stairs she bumped into a hard chest dropping all her things.

"Look where your walking jerk!"

He raised an eyebrow at her,surprised that some one would talk like that to him then chuckled "I'm sorry miss" he said sarcastically

"Well that is not enough ! You should pay more attention! Now I'm going to be late!" She huffed picking up her stuff

He tried not to roll his eyes while he handed her some of her stuff , he reached for a gold pen and he curiously examine it .

Mai turned to look at him "that's mine" she said

"Nice pen" he said handing it to her

She grabbed the pen and walked away running towards her advisors class room as soon as she came in she walked towards the man in the front of the room

"I'm so sory I'm late I'm Taniyama , Mai again I'm sorry I'm late but there was this jerk that wasn't looking were he was going and I'm sorry it is an honor to be working with someone like you that comes from a line of great chocolateirs ..."

"Miss "

" this is my new teases "she opening her book and placed the folder on the table

"Miss you have me confused I'm just taking measurements for the new remodel" the guy said

A masculine voice came from the door "hello miss Taniyama I will be your new advisor, the jerk descendent of a great line of chocolateirs" he said with a smirk on his face

Mai gasped, it was him , the guy she bumped into oh she was so dead " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, is just I has in a hurry and you know I didn't want to be late, sorry I really am"

She vowed several times "I'm sorry I never do that is just..."

Lin chuckled at her embarrassment "hmmmm you know in Africa in order to be forgiven for something like this the person that committed the offense has to give you a kiss right here" he said tapping his cheek a few times

Mai was shocked 'he wants me to kiss him?!'

Seen her expression he waved his hand in dismissal " but don't worry we are not in Africa we are in japan so it doesn't apply. So let's start"

Mai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding

He looked at her " Lin, Koujo I'll be your adviser for your final. let's see, let's see what do we have here" he said grabbing the folder "hmm a chocolate that melts the love sorrows away, something personal?" He said raising an eyebrow at her

Mai nodded

"Creating chocolates is the specialty of my family, your teases it seem to be hmmmmm interesting"

The director of the school entered the room at that time " I see that you have meet our star student"

" I did" Lin said

"We're have you been?" The director asked

"Busy traveling" Lin responded

"Ok" the director said knowing that he won't get anything out of him at the moment " I'll see you after classes in my office"

"Of course" Lin said then he looked at the girl beside him

Mai looked at him underneath her lashes and have him a shy smile.

After the director left, they talked about her ideas and what she needed to do.

.

 ******Later that day, at the Taniyama residence******

 **.**

"How was class ?" Her father asked

"It was good" Mai responded

"And do you like your new adviser?"

"Yeah I like him but I think he has a girlfriend "

"Huh?"

"Nothing dad , he is ok"

"Ok then ! Oh Michiru is here I forgot to tell you she is waiting for your room

"Thanks dad!" She said running up the stairs

"Hey!" Mai said

"Hi, you know I have been thinking and I have a great idea"

"Yeah , what is it?"

"Common I'll tell you on the way" Michiru said dragging Mai to the car where John was standing

"You know the psychologist i have been seen , I think he can help you with the ghost issue" Michiru said

Mai rolled her eyes" you mean the one that you have been seen for the last 2 years so you don't have to so such a perfectionist with guys? You want to take me to that wako?"

"I'm much better now you know!, besides seen dead boyfriends is not the same that what I have "

John let out a silent sigh listening at the conversation and opening the door of the car, once the 2 girls where inside he went to the driver seat.

"I'm sorry to intrude miss but I think I have the solution for your problem" John said

Mai looked at John " really?"

"You know I wouldn't say anything but I really think this guy can help you"

"Who is it?"Mai asked curious

"Is a friend, he is really good. If he wasn't good I would never recommend him" John responded

"Really! Ok take me with him" Mai said

"Sure miss" John responded

Mai's cel phone started ringing " oh hey!... I can't ... I have somewhere I need to be... Oh ok ... Yeah you can meet us there. I'll text you the address" Mai ended the call and texted the address she was heading to.

"Who was that?" Michiru asked

" Akura "

"Why did you invited that guy?"

"He is a friend" Mai responded

"That is not what he wants to be"

"Common Michiru, we are friends that is all"

"You are blind Mai" Michiru said annoyed on how clueless her friend was

They drove to a part of Tokyo that was very busy, lost of small meet Akura at the parking place.

"So why are we here?" He asked

"To fix my problem" Mai said

"This way miss" John said

They stared to follow John

" I have never been in this part of town before" Mai commented

"They have so many things here" Michiru said looking around

"Do people really buy this stuff?" Akura said looking at some weird dresses

They continued walking observing and commenting on the things they saw..

"we are here" John said entering a tiny store " this is the end of our journey"

Mai looked around seen all the weird objects "John , did he really study psychology ?"

John nodded "He graduated with honors from Todai university at a very young age and also went to other countries to study and perfect his practice"

A door from the back of the store opened, a tall guy with black hair and a mischievous smile came out dressed in weird robes and with wearing different beads necklaces .

"Hello welcome! To my humble place my name is Yasura but you can call me Yasu for short" He said vowing

"John my friend how are you?" He said hugging him

"Good good you know" John answered

"How is life treating you" Yasu asked

"Good like always"

"I could feel your presence and your arrival"

John tilted his head to the side " you didn't get my text?"

"That is why I could feel your presence and your arrival. Come in come in" Yasu said gesturing to the back

John rolled his eyes at Yasu's antics

"Oh god Mai I don't know about this" Michiru whispered pulling her to her side.

Once inside the room in the back , they noticed the same decor but darker and with a lot of candles everywhere and weird artifacts.

The 3 friends stood next to each other's while John stood to the side.

Yasu stood in front of the 3 friends and lifted his hands to the sealing "I feel it! I feel the bad vibes around you" he said to Michiru

"Hey ! I'm not the one with the problem" Michiru said

"That's why I was saying " and then he looked at Mai "what is happening to you beautiful lady?" Yasu asked

" I saw my dead ex boyfriend, like he was a ghost "

Yasu was shocked by the answer and he turned around to give her his back "oh! Wow! What did you smoke? She should share" he whispered to himself

"I still can't see my ex girlfriend like a ghost" he said to John

"Did she died?" John said shocked

"No"

"So then "

"That's why I say that I can't see her as a ghost" Yasu explained

John rolled his eyes

"Well this requires drastic measures" Yasu shouted "take off everything"

"What?!"Mai shouted putting her arms around her body

"Only the metallic stuff" Yasu clarified

Mai nodded , she could do that, she hurried and took all her jewelry off

Yasu went to gather some things and some strange music started playing "please stand over there" he said

Mai was standing in the center of a circle all nervous .

"Don't worry I'll help you" Yasu said holding a clay goblet that was burning something inside .

Yasu started whispering something weird while going around Mai so the smoke would surround her .

Mai started coughing with all the smoke, while Yasu continued circling her doing a weird dance and now also with a handful of herbs running them up and down her body while the others observed with wide eyes.

Mai started feeling something in her body leaving, she felt lighter .

"Smoke purify her , smoke purify her " Yasu chanted at the end

Back at the front of the store Mai paid Yasu

"You will see miss , you will not have any more hallucinations of your ex. You will be all relaxed .We will see each other for the next appointment next week" then Yasu turned to John holding his shoulder " John I send pure energy to you" Yasu said and then hugged him " and I see you soon ok, say hi to the family for me"

"Ok I will , thanks you Yasu" John said

They left the place. Mai was feeling lighter and happy.

Getting home she , she knew things will get better from now on and she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

UPDATED 2.10.16


End file.
